


At every table, I'll save you a seat

by singawaytheblues



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, just vm friendship really, this isn't agnsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singawaytheblues/pseuds/singawaytheblues
Summary: just another diddy from my notes app. maybe one day i will write in a proper format. and maybe one day i'll editalso this is really just me pretending i know what goes through tessa virtue's brain
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	At every table, I'll save you a seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingTessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingTessa/gifts).



Tessa had never really given much thought to Scott’s wedding before. 

She had had fleeting moments of course, would be impossible not to over 22 years, but they were usually centred around if he would marry his latest girlfriend and if said bride would even allow her to come (it's not her fault that Scott and her constantly looked like they were in love, but some partners just couldn't understand that).

She had never once imagined how she would feel on the day. And yet here she was, standing in the bathroom at her home in London, willing herself to take deep breaths.

“Get your act together Virtue," she muttered under her breath, staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing green, knew it brought out the colour of her eyes. I looked good, she thinks to herself.

He comes in then, presses up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his chin down onto the top of her shoulder. 

“You going to be okay babe?” Morgan asks. 

“Yes, fine.” She's stoic in her answer, still trying to make her breathes even with one another. 

“Are you sure? Cause you don’t really look fine?”

“Yes I promise. Just never really thought how emotional I would be. But I guess that’s what happens when your best friend is getting married.” 

They catch each other’s eyes in the mirror and she smiles at him. Hoping to convey the feelings she has inside because as much as she loves him and tells him everything she also really doesn’t want to bring up all the feelings that entail her 22 year friendship, relationship, whateverthefuckitis ship, with Scott 

He smiles back at her then, the silent conversation passing between them. He gets it and he knows today is not the time to pry. 

“Do you want me to pack you extra Kleenex in my suit pocket?” 

She laughs at him then. “I might be feeling emotional but not that emotional.” She rolls her eyes at him and steps out of his embrace. 

“Are your ready?” She calls out behind her as she walks out of the bathroom. “We don’t want to be late!”

“Right behind you” he replies, stepping to follow her out. Before he does so though, he grabs a packet of travel Kleenex he knows she has in the cupboard under her sink and tucks them away in the inside of his jacket. He knows him and Tessa have only been dating a couple months but he also knows Tessa can be a notorious liar when it comes to her feelings (re: trying to pretend what they were doing at the start had no feelings attached). She’ll thank him later he thinks as he follows her out to their ride. 

When they arrive at the venue, Tessa is stunned. She’s always known Scott had a keen eye for detail (although he loved to let the world think otherwise) but she really thinks he’s out done himself here. Him and Jackie had decided on an outdoor wedding in the field at his home he had bought all those years ago. There were hand crafted benches lining both sides of an aisle that had made its presence known with the hand made wooden arch at the end of it. There were flowers every where, blues and whites. In stands on the end of the bench rows, weaving in and out of the arch. 

Morgan whistled beside her, “Wow this place looks great. They did an awesome job.”

“Yes the really did. When Scott told me how much they were making by hand I was a little weary but this is incredible.”

They mingle for a few more minutes. Tessa catching up with some friends and family members of Scott making sure to introduce Morgan to everyone. Not that he even really needed introducing. But it was nice she thought, to show him off as Morgan, her boyfriend, as opposed to Morgan Rielly, the leafs star. 

They take their seats then as Scott and the rest of his groomsmen make their way out of the back of his house. Upon seeing him, Tessa feels an overwhelming amount of admiration and pride come over her. She really couldn’t believe that little 9 year old with the sweaty hands was about to get married. 

He catches her eye as he’s walking up the aisle to stand and wait and smiles at her. She smiles back knowing that they both are feeling the same way right now. Happy, calm, and grateful to have had the life they had together. She knows other people can’t understand it but the two of them do and that’s all that matters. 

The music starts then and they stand, watching as the bridesmaids come around the corner of the house one by one. Jackie comes last of course, walking beside her father and Tessa squeezes Morgan’s hand at this. He looks at her briefly a puzzled look upon his face. But she just smiles at him because she hopes that one day this will be them too. 

She manages to make it through almost the entire ceremony without a single tear, and is feeling semi smug with herself, considering her conversation with Morgan early. But when Scott starts saying his vows, ones that he has written on his own, her eyes start to betray her and the tears start to form. 

It’s as the first one starts to roll down her cheek and she goes to wipe it away that she feels a tap on her leg. She looks down to her right and sees a kleenex being held out to her by Morgan, who is still looking straight ahead. She takes it from him dabbing at her eyes trying not to make her mascara smudge. 

It’s then that she knows for sure. That her hope from earlier, that one day this would be them, really isn’t a hope. It might not be a big thing, she thinks. Her significant other having packed tissues for her for a wedding. But it's the fact that he knows that she would need them despite her trying to prove otherwise that shows her. The little things that he picks up on, and the fact that he doesn't expect anything in return for them. It's this moment that she knows it’s a sure thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments, criticism, anything really. give it to me 
> 
> also i lied, i did have to edit how i spelt notorious, apparently natoroois is not it


End file.
